Gen. Kerry H. MacDonald
|height = 1.83 m |weight = American |eyes = Dark-brown |hair = Brown |status = Single |Weapon(s) = *Hero *Tactical Rifle *Tactical Paratrooper *Fearless Soldier *Desert Eagle *Dual Hawks |Equipment = *Frag Grenade *Medkit *Shock Grenade (occasional) |affiliation(s) = Armed Forces of United Blocks |killed_by = |race = American |weapon(s) = Various |equipment = *Frag Grenade *Ballistic Shield *Bullet-Proof Vest }} Gen. Kerry H. MacDonald is a three-star general (lieutenant general) of the Armed Forces of United Blocks. Early life Kerry H. MacDonald was born in Ohio on March 29, 1984. Things went well for him (or is it, being uneventful) during his childhood until one event began to affect him. The event in question is the bullying somewhere in 2000, when he was just in his last year in his senior high. However, he decided not to retaliate against the bullies since he have realized that doing so would just only exacerbate the issue. Instead, he reported the incident to the principal, which have worked well. After he graduated from senior high, he attended the military school since being a soldier was his dream job that he yearned for since childhood. This was the time when he became stronger physically and emotionally (due to his history (albeit infrequent) of being bullied). After being enrolled in the military school, he had encountered the dilemma that he must live in the living quarters (barracks) of the military school. However, he is inclined to military life and said to his mother: Thus, he decided to expose himself to the military life. During the War As the general, he assisted the then-Colonel Col. Frederick N. Carr (he has a rank higher than him) in times of need and even commanded the lesser soldiers during the battle whenever he is not around. Further, he also volunteered to be one of the soldiers he commanded in times of need due to the fact that he had an experience as a lesser soldier for his weapon abilities and helping the wounded people. Whenever some of the soldiers are uncooperative, he will shout at the soldiers in question for insubordination (he does give them the punishment for such an offense if severe enough). Whenever his soldiers have been out of reach and that he is alone, he was threatened by the dire situation depending on such an occurrence in question. Facing such threats, he was forced to arm himself and use his wits to outfight any possible intruders (he was in the United Blocks as a Major General at the time when the war was raging) that tries to assassinate him. Fortunately, any plans to do so was virtually non-existent. Somewhere in mid-2019, he have hatched an idea for the others to see if it will be accepted.That plan is that the three-man unit is the group of three highly-trained elite soldiers (named Unit Gunners as most people called it) that can habdle extremely dangerous situations almost seamlessly with their acumen and tactics needed for them to survive being trained to them. However, before he said the latter, the fellow officers in a meeting hall in his headquarters are not impressed, stating that they may be too overconfident. Then, he said that they are not, which is true since the soldiers being handpicked came from humble beginnings. When that plan is fulfilled, it was later paid off, when the three elite soldiers are willing to become part of the unit. After the War After the 2019 Middle East Attacks, he attended the military ceremony in which several soldiers and officers are awarded and promoted for their efforts and bravery. Alas, he saw Col. Frederick N. Carr being awarded for bravery and command, and then later promoted to brigadier general (one-star general). Also, General MacDonald was later promoted to three-star general. Military life As a Private, he did well in the military class along with the fellow Private soldier. There, he made friends among the Privates (including some higher ranked ones). Whenever he have nothing important to deal with, he can be seen doing the ff: *Watching videos online *Talking to his friends *Exercising Appearance He has a dark-brown hair, dark-brown eyes, above average physique and height. Quotes Physical Attributes *Height: 1.83 m *Weight: 83 kg *Blood type: B Category:Characters Category:Males